Salvando a Kurt
by VaideKunstler
Summary: Kurt es atacado brutalmente por Karofsky. ¿Llegarán Finn y Will a tiempo para salvarle? ¿Morirá o vivirá?


Este es un one-shot que he traducido del inglés (así que no me pertenece). El original se llama "Saving Kurt". ¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

"Déjame en paz"- jadeó Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Karofsky le golpeaba otra vez.

"¡Cállate maricón!"- gruño el jugador mientras pateaba al castaño en las costillas. Kurt estaba temblando en el suelo. Ya está…era el final. Tragó y volvió a tragar mientras intentaba escapar de su destino.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, y ninguna de ellas iba a pasar. Ni siquiera había cumplido diecisiete años.

Karofsky le pateó con fuerza en la cabeza.

"¡Eres patético!"- bramó.

El pánico se apoderó de Kurt, así como las convulsiones de su dolorido cuerpo.

Empezó a salirle espuma de la garganta. No podía respirar, ni pensar en nada excepto en el dolor.

De repente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Finn, Mr Schuester, Sam y Mike corrieron hacia el campo de fútbol.

"¡Ahí está!" – gritó Finn reconociendo a Karofsky.

Este volvió a golpear a Kurt en su costado una vez más. El castaño yacía en el suelo inmóvil.

"¡Karofsky!"- aulló Finn

El jugador se quedó helado y Sam y Mike le sujetaron. Mr Schuester y Finn corrieron hacia el cuerpo de Kurt. La boca del chico estaba cubierta de espuma.

"No respira"- Mr Schuester empalideció a medida que hablaba- "Tampoco tiene pulso"

"No…"- Finn empezó a encontrarse mal. Su hermanastro estaba muerto. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó al 911.

Mr Schuester presionó rápidamente sus manos contra el pecho de Kurt y su boca contra la del chico respirando dentro de él.

_Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde. Por favor._

Volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, respirando en la boca de su alumno. Kurt yacía inmóvil, con el pelo pegado a la cara y sangre por toda ella. Sam y Mike observaban con horror anticipado, y Finn no podía dejar de llorar.

Kurt era demasiado joven para morir.

Mr Schuester continuó haciéndole el boca a boca, con sus manos contra el pecho de Kurt.

-"Vamos Kurt"-y presionó más fuerte- "¡Venga hijo respira!"

De repente Kurt empezó a toser.

Todos suspiraron, aliviados. Finn dejó de llorar casi instantáneamente. Mr Schuester se derrumbó en el suelo del campo de fútbol tratando de encontrar su propio aliento.

Kurt gimió mientras abría los ojos. Miró arriba y vio las caras de sus amigos, de su familia. Y entonces lo supo. Ya había pasado todo.

Se sentía débil, a medida que trataba de levantarse.

Finn le ayudó. Hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolían las costillas en el lugar en el que Karofsky le había pateado.

-"No vuelvas a asustarme así"- dijo Mr Schuester con firmeza- "Nunca más"

Kurt asintió débilmente y tragó.

-"No lo tengo planeado"- hizo una pausa- "Y gracias, Mr Schue"- podría decir que había sido su profesor el que le había hecho la reanimación. Mr Schue asintió.

-"Ya ha pasado todo, Kurt"- dijo Finn

Kurt le miró fijamente y lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro.

-"¿Kurt?"- preguntó Sam preocupado.

-"Supe que lo entenderías"- de repente lloró y abrazó a Finn. Este se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Si"- respondió suavemente- "Entendí"

-"¿Qué ocurrió?"- preguntó Kurt a su profesor-"¿Por qué dejé de respirar?"

-"No lo sabemos"- dijo Mr Schuester sombríamente- "Pero lo averiguaremos. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Kurt jadeó intentando levantarse.

-"Creo que tengo las costillas rotas"

-"Yo te llevaré"- Mr Schuester no dudó en ofrecerse voluntario. Kurt habría protestado, pero estaba exhausto y muy dolorido. Además de idea de ser llevado le tentaba. La idea de estar a salvo. Asintió, dejando que el agotamiento le ganara.

Mr Schuester lo alzó protectoramente. Amaba la idea de llevar a Kurt en ese momento. Saber que el chico estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Apretó un poco más de lo normal; no quería dejarle ir. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su maestro y empezó a cerrar los ojos. Mr Schuester no dijo nada.

Simplemente estaba feliz de que esta pesadilla hubiese acabado. Finn andaba a su lado, sujetando el brazo de Kurt.

Sam y Mike habían llevado a Karofsky al despacho del Director Figgins. Sería expulsado y tendría que hacer trabajo comunitario.

-"¿Ha llegado ya la ambulancia?"- pregunto el profesor.

-"Puedes sentarme, si quieres"- dijo Kurt débilmente y Mr Schuester sacudió la cabeza.

-"No voy a dejarte ir, Kurt, no esta vez"

Kurt no protestó, sino que se hundió más en los brazos de Mr Schuester.

Estaba contento de poder descansar ya. Todo había pasado, y podía respirar

-"Solo recuerda"-le dijo su maestro suavemente- "Respira y expira. Tranquilo y despacio. Te ayudará con el estrés".

El chico obedeció. Mr Schuester vio que aún quedaba un poco de espuma alrededor de la boca de Kurt. Se la limpió con delicadeza.

-"Gracias"- murmuró este.

-"No hay de qué".

Se quedaron allí y esperaron a que la ambulancia llegara. Kurt cerró sus ojos acordándose de respirar dentro y fuera mientras su mente iba cayendo presa del sueño.

Mr Schuester sonrió al ver los ojos cerrados de su alumno.

-"Descansa un poco Kurt"-suspiró-"Te lo mereces…Solo acuérdate de respirar"

Y sin pensar en nada Kurt obedeció agradecido mientras su mente quedaba envuelta en un profundo y, afortunadamente, sueño sin pesadillas.


End file.
